Brown Eyes
by hollyleaf72
Summary: Draco/Ginny Sorta sad,but it's pretty good I think.Sucky summary,read it please!


When people see me on the streets they sneer,even genuinely nice people have disgust in their eyes.I suppose I can't blame them,I disgust entire family disgusts me,all of them are cowards,but I can't blame them for I'm a coward too.I should have stood against my father,every time,every day he controlled me and I shouldn't have tooken made me feel worthless,alone and the scars on my body are proof of how worthless I hates me,yet I still wanted to prove myself to him,my Mother I think she loved though she never spoke against Father,but she gave me food even when I was locked in my room for days on end,learning my lesson from daring not to Cruciate the Muggle girl who ran into me and knocked me down.

My one love,she knew what it was like to feel they left her,she cried for days on end.I found her one day,blood was flowing from her creamy white wrists.I yelled at her,told her she was stupid,and fixed her and then we started to hang out more.I protected her against all the Deatheaters,which I was happy to do,given she gave me back my soul.

Right now,she's lovely auburn hair is sparkling in the early morning can't,and she won't love love me,she would have to give up her family and that is the one thing she would never do for her own way,Ginny Weasley does love of her firsts had been given to me,except that one kiss that Potter one kiss that could have changed only I had shown her who I really am before Potter decided to like her,to love her and I both know he doesn't love 's in love with Granger,but Weasel is his best friend and he wouldn't do that to him.

"Draco,love,are you coming?"I look up,"Of course Ginny,in a moment.I love you."She smiles."Love you too."She walks away from me for the last time and now I'm alone in the Astronomy Tower.I lean against the edge and look down."A far drop."

I took a deep breath and though about my cousin,Sirius was brave enough to face his family,maybe I'll meet him one I thought of Aunt Andromeda,I had only met her once,Mother had taken me to see her on my tenth was the only time she had defied my mother,when the war was over I hope she'll find a true love this time last thoughts were of Ginny,my thought worthless,always just the "little" was so much more of that,she was an angel in a plebian's how I wish that Potter would learn to love her!It would make this so much easier,to love her in knowing that she loved me too,I could handle knowing that I actually could have a chance if it wasn't for my name,it's too much to bear.

I prepare myself to jump,but I hear her beautiful voice laced with impatience,"Draco we're going to miss on now love!"I turn and see her brown eyes glaring into mine and my heart melts all over again."Sorry love,I got distracted."She smiled at me,unable to stay mad at me for long."Come on then!"She held out her hand,and worthless wimp I was I took her hand and walked with her to dinner,thinking yet again,that I may have a chance.

5 years later

A blonde boy walks down to the park,he's alone,which is odd enough,but he almost seems to be floating a couple inches off the ground."Uncle!"He raced to a tall red haired man who lifts him up and swings him around."Scorpius Draco Malfoy how tall you've gotten!How're your parents?"Scorpius smiles,"Mummy says she's giving me a little sister for Christmas!Dad's really excited."His Uncle smiles sadly,"I'm guessing she hasn't said anything about the Burrow then?"Scorpius' smile disappeared,"Sorry Uncle Ron,but she says that since you guys haven't gotten over the fact that Dad is a Malfoy that we're not going."Ron sighed,another Christmas alone and Hermione had gotten together after the war,distancing themselves from the Weasley family after Arthur and Molly killed Lucius and Narcissa in a duel."Scorpius!Time to come home,dear!"Ron gently put Scorpius on the ground and let him run to his mother before looking into the gentle brown eyes of his gazed at him for a moment before taking Scorpius' hand and turning away.


End file.
